Frost
Frost is a warrior from the edge of the galaxy known as the Jewel System; his home planet is known as "Solo Star". He is the owner and protector of the mystical "Power Star", and wields two swords made by his own father. Due to the massive war against Holy Nightmare Co., he lost his family and home, and moved away to a nearby planet. For years, he spent his time searching the galaxy for his friend and comrade, Kieara, whom he was separated from at the war's end. Throughout his search, he attracted many foes who attempted to either take his life or his prized possession: the "Power Star". After four years of searching, He eventually left the entire galaxy in search of a place to settle down in peace. He took up residence on an abandoned mining planet, where he learned about the mysterious Star Stones being excavated there. It wasn't long before his enemies caught up to him and began causing even more trouble. When push came to shove, Frost finally turned around, and decided to put everything to an end. He gathered up the remaining Galaxy Soldiers, and went into an all out war against them. He came out victorious, and restored peace to not just himself, but the entire galaxy. Fortunately, he was able to finally reunite with not only Kieara, but his long lost twin brother, Icicle. Currently married to Kieara, his childhood friend, they had their wedding on Pop Star in 2008. After the events of The Final Nightmare, he decides to return to his original home. But he stays for a little while longer, partly due to delays. Nearly half a year later, He finally bids his friends farewell, and returns home. There he helped the new Emerald Kingdom rebuild on Solo Star, and afterwards, was made into an honorary Emerald Knight. Character © to Yusef1992/Smash The Echidna/Frost1992. In order of the usernames on Youtube, Myspace, and Deviantart, respectively. Smash The Echidna is also a member at SonicFanon.wikia.com. Looks Frost is small and round, almost ball shaped. His skin is cyan and his shoes are blue, with a noticeable shine on them usually. His eyes are a sort of sky blue. He wears a long, blue cap with a soft, stuffed yellow star attached to the end. Strapped to his back are his two weapons of choice: The Frost Blade and the Flare Blade. The Frost Blade's handle is a deep, dark blue while the blade itself is icy cyan. The Flare Blade's handle is dark red, while the blade itself is bright blood red. He also has a night cap about the same length of his usual blue hat. It's a deep, dark blue with tiny stars on it, with a stuffed crescent attached to the end. As an Emerald Knight, he was granted a dark green cape and emerald shoulder pads, both with gold outlinings. The pads are made of real gold and emerald, and shine brilliantly in the light. He also wears new shoes, though they look almost identical to his older ones. He was also given a helmet to wear, however, he loves his star cap too much to wear anything else. To compensate, he was given a silver crest with an emerald star in the center to cover the yellow ring of his hat. Personality Frost is a virtuous young man with a great sense of justice and leadership. He is looked up to as a leader by most of his comrades. Despite that, Frost can be snarky, uptight, feisty, and loud most of the time. But it's probably because he's constantly stressed out and in a bad mood. Regularly, He's calmer, a lot nicer and considerate towards others. He's still very serious about most matters, and doesn't usually smile unless he has something to be happy about. (Or if he's getting his picture taken) He is easily disgusted with a lot of things, and can also be a picky eater. Justified by the fact that he has a sensitive stomach, made even more apparent after a fated visit to an awful gourmet restaurant. This one incident really brought out his pessimistic trait more openly than before. Frost tends to be very pessimistic, paranoid, and overall negative towards the general outcome of things. For the most part his general suspicions are fully justified given his terrible luck with living a normal life. Despite being surrounded by bizarre events that seem to follow him wherever he goes, he doesn't miss a beat when it comes to commenting on how weird any of it can be. He's seen as a complete "No nonsense guy" stuck in a nonsensical world. Strengths and Powers */Attacks and Skills/ Frost is quite good with mechanics, usually with repairs, and is a great pilot. He has a vast knowledge of " by Masked Gamer ]]spacetravel, and is surprisingly a pretty good cook. Frost is an excellent swordsman, wielding dual swords at once. He is quick, and quite strong for someone his size. He attacks mercilessly, and many of his skills are based on actually killing his opponents. His swords, the Frost Blade and Flare Blade, are both elemental as their names imply. Both were created using a special material known as "Star Stones". The sword actually gets its power from Star Stones. They were also made with a special elemental ore which gave them their specific elements, but the Star Stones harnessed the elemental powers and strengthened them. The swords were specifically made to be able to absorb more star stones to reach an even greater level of power. But they could only obtain two more than they were forged with. And after absorbing a star stone, the form does not last forever. After a certain period of time, they will revert back to normal. Frost also can use the Power Star, a small, star shaped trinket, to help him in various situations. The Power Star takes commands that the wielder gives it. You can issue commands for only certain things, such as to heal or shield yourself or another, to detect things around you, to scan an object or person for information, and a few others. Though using these commands too freely can quickly exhaust it's power, which would eventually leave it a dull grayish color. The Power Star is capable of lending it's energy to the user, giving them a temporary super charge. In turn, the user can also offer their energy to super charge the Power Star as well. However, the Power Star can not be used freely by just anyone. It can still be used by whoever holds it, but not at the fullest of its extent. One must create a "Bond" with the Power Star. One bonded with the Power Star is not only able to use it at it's full power, but can even issue commands to it from a distance, and even have it return to them. The bond cannot be made by regular means. The bond is created by proving oneself worthy, or by having someone with a bond acknowledge them as worthy by bonding them with the Power Star. Frost does not have any special powers. However, he is able to use the Power Star to power him up to the point that his skin color changes to gold from the power. Although it's not exactly a Super Transformation, it has been dubbed one seeing the similarities. General Info Frost currently lives on his home planet, Solo Star. Now that Nightmare has been defeated, thus losing control over the planet, he works to try and fix the problems he left behind. One major thing would be the construction of the new Emerald Kingdom. With every survivor of the kingdom working on it, including workers already living there, The kingdom is almost finished already. Most people have already begun their new lives. Frost, shortly after reconstructing the kingdom, then became a part of the royal Emerald Knights. He went back and took up residence in his old house, where he was born. It's out on the country side, but not too far away from the Emerald Kingdom. Back Story ~~FULL STORY UNDER CONSTRUCTION~~ 'Frost's Adventure': A Warrior's Tale As a young child, Frost lost his mother and his twin brother at the hands of Dark Kirby, who attacked in attempt to steal the Power Star from the family. Although Frost's mother perished, Icicle was nowhere to be found. Since that incident, Frost had been living alone with his father, Freeze; a Galaxy Soldier in the late war against Holy Nightmare. One evening, Freeze returns home after failing a mission. Discouraged by their loss, Freeze's spirit is lifted when Frost expresses his desire to become a warrior like him. Freeze takes this moment to begin training his son. Later that evening, he informs Frost that he plans to adopt the now orphaned daughter of one of his fallen comrades. Soon after that, he recieves a distress call from the nearby Galaxy Soldier base and rushes out to help the army. A half an hour later, Frost recieves a phone call, notifying him that Freeze had yet to reach the base. This lured Frost out to search for his father, and ultimately land in the same trap he did. Both Freeze and eventually Frost were attacked on the road by a large demon beast. Both of them took mortal wounds, and Freeze used the Power Star to heal Frost before succumbing to his own. Frost awakened two days later in the Galaxy Soldier base, which seemed to be undisturbed by the supposed attack that lured Freeze out into the open. He was told that Freeze had passed away as they attempted to rescue them from the Demon Beast. With Frost recovered, they finally have the funeral for his father, and Frost eventually meets Kieara; the girl Freeze was going to take care of. They both planned on training to be galaxy soldiers, and quickly became friends. Years pass by, and Frost and Kieara have both grown into fine young warriors. At the age of twelve, they were both given their very first mission. Sources confirmed that Nightmare's forces were plotting an attack to conquer the Emerald Kingdom. They were to warn the king of the oncoming attack, and were given a letter from the general himself. They then departed to Emerald Star via starship. When they arrived at Emerald Castle, they were told that the king was ill and would not see an audience until he recovered. Despite how urgent it was, they were turned down. That night, the two decided to try and sneak in anyway. Using a grappling hook he'd acquired a few years ago, Frost managed to get them up onto a balcony. Entering from there, they explored the interior of the castle. Eventually, they wandered in to a study, where it just so happened that the Princess was in the middle of reading. After explaining their situation to her, she decided to help them and took them to see the king. Though he was ill, he was able to read the letter thoroughly. He then sends out the order to prepare--only to hear an explosion outside. The attack had already begun. Everyone was bewildered, since they were supposed to appear at least two days later. Frost contacted the galaxy soldiers and told them what was going on. He was then ordered to evacuate and head back to base. Through a series of events, Princess Emerald eventually came with them. On their way out, they find that reinforcements had arrived. They managed to get away safely, and returned to the hideout on Solo Star. When they do, however, the hideout is completely empty. All the soldiers had deployed. However, they discover someone snooping around, and pursue him outside. It turns out that it was an enemy spy. The three of them fight him, and almost defeat him, until Cyclone, a spy on their side, comes and finishes him off. He then tells them that he intercepted a message coming from the base, giving away their coordinates. It could only mean this whole thing was a trap. The attack on Emerald Star was just a diversion, so that when they returned, they would be met with an ambush and possibly totally wiped out. They then send out a distress signal to the rest of the soldiers, and are given the order to evacuate the island. Though it wasn't a really big island, Nightmare's forces would undoubtedly exterminate all population on it. They then split up and tried to gather all the inhabitants in one area so they could be transported to safety. When everyone gathered, it was already too late; Demon Beasts were just above the clouds. At the same time, A portion of the Galaxy Soldiers had shown up to fend them off. Frost decides to shoot them down in his starship, and defend the transports. Kieara ends up staying inside to ensure their safety, as well as the princess'. The battle was brutal. With only half of the Galaxy Soldiers present, they were severely outnumbered. They were essentially just buying time for the others to escape. Eventually, Frost was confronted by a demon beast, and was thrown into a dogfight with it. In the heat of the battle, a stray shot from the beast struck the ship carrying Kieara and Princess Emerald. The ship took heavy damage, and everyone on board was forced to eject through escape pods. After defeating the demon beast, Frost had lost sight of the other ships. The few soldiers that remained were now retreating. Frost took off and searched for Kieara. Frost searched far and wide, but could not find her. Eventually he came across Popstar, and settled down for a while. He needed a place to stay and recuperate. After searching the area, he still couldn't find her. He soon left, and found his way back home. The island which he lived on was in ruins, and demon beasts still roamed about. He had no idea what happened to the other galaxy soldiers, or if they were even still alive. After another grueling battle with a demon beast, Frost's ship suffered heavy damage and was eventually beyond repair. Stranded back in the ruins of his old home, Frost revisited the hideout, and reclaimed his belongings he'd left behind. He then visited his father's grave, and his old house. While roaming about at home, he found a secret passageway in his father's closet, which lead him to his father's own personal star ship. He loaded up his belongings and left the planet to continue his search. On his way out, he vowed that he would never return to Solo Star until he found Kieara and Princess Emerald. Frost used Pop Star as his home base to return to, during his search. He managed to befriend some of the locals and gather some information on Holy Nightmare and the war. He learned that the war had ended in their loss, and felt his hope completely and utterly crushed. Fortunately, he also learned that Meta Knight was alive and well, and was working for King Dedede in his castle. He didn't know why, but he didn't question it as he had his own problems to worry about. He also later learned that Princess Emerald had safely returned to Emerald Kingdom. However, Kieara was nowhere to be found. As time went on, Frost occasionally encountered several demon beasts on Pop Star. At first they were beasts summoned by King Dedede, but later on he found that some of them had began targeting him in order to steal the Power Star. Eventually it got to the point where he realized that he was endangering his friends and everyone else by being there, and decided to leave. Still having no luck finding his old friend after four years, Frost resigned himself to her death and searched the galaxy for a place to settle down in peace and away from Nightmare's clutches. He eventually came across an abandoned mining planet, where he learned about the mysterious Star Stones that were once excavated there. Unfortunately, it didn't take long for him to learn that Holy Nightmare Co. had their eyes on this place, and were planning on seizing control to help themselves to the planet's supply of Star Stones. When the man in charge of the operation learned that their enemy was trying to set up residence there, He launched an attack against him. Frost, finally reaching the limits of his pent up frustration towards Nightmare and his lackeys, turned around and lashed out against them. He attempted to drive them off the planet himself, and succeeded. Though they constantly returned to harass him. One day he learns that one of Nightmare's highest ranking warrior's, Dark Kirby, is on his way to personally see to it that the Star Stones make it back to Nightmare's fortress. Remembering full well that this was the person who murdered his mother in an attempt to steal the Power Star, Frost set up an ambush against his star ship and infiltrated the ship to challenge the villain. During his raid, he made a miraculous reunion with not only Kieara, who had been captive in Dark Kirby's ship up until now, but his long lost brother Icicle, her rescuer. It turns out that they both had quite the adventures on their own. After getting stranded on Aqua Star, a planet which wasn't even in the Jewel System, Kieara eventually learned that they had lost the war against Nightmare and that what few of the Galaxy Soldiers remained had been scattered all over the galaxy. About two years passed before she was able to leave the planet again and return to the Jewel System. There she attempted to find the remaining galaxy soldiers, as well as Frost, and fight off the demon beasts across the galaxy. She was eventually captured by Nightmare's forces, and almost turned into a demon, but she managed to escape. Since then she had been on the run from them, as they hunted her down as one of the last pieces of resistance against Nightmare's will. She had once again been captured, and that's when Icicle learned about her and set off to rescue her. Their joyous reunion was cut short when Dark Kirby himself arrived on the scene. The three drew their weapons and faced off in a showdown. The battle was intense, and the ship was heavily damaged from it. Eventually Frost ordered Icicle and Kieara to escape while he finished him off. In the end, the ship was destroyed entirely, but they both had survived and escaped. The three met back up on Pop Star, where they had a celebration. Frost decided on moving back to Dreamland, especially now that he had accomplished his mission. The three ended up living together, and decided to settle down for a while. 'Frost's Adventure 2': Dark Kirby's Conquest A lot of time has passed since Frost began living with Icicle and Kieara. Frost and Icicle had just turned 19 a few months back. It was a relatively peaceful time for them, although they had still encountered demon beasts after the Power Star every now and then. But it was far easier to deal with them when they were together. One night, Frost gets an unexpected visit from Princess Emerald herself. She came pleading for help, as Emerald Star was under attack by Nightmare's forces. She just barely managed to escape to find help. They all agreed to help her and left immediately. When they arrive, they find that the star is completely blocked off by a barrier. There are several energy beams being sent into it, presumably powering it from different locations. Unable to pass through the barrier, their best bet was to follow the beams to their source. Each beam takes them to a different star in the Jewel System; Ruby Star, Crystal Star, Sapphire Star, and Garnet Star. It turns out that not only had they been overrun with Demon Beasts, but each star's 'Fountain of Dreams' had been seized and were being used to power the barrier via a large machine mounted in the fountains. After destroying each and setting things back to normal, they leave and find that two more beams had started up. Following one, they were lead back to Pop Star, which was under attack by a horde of Demon Beasts. During the battle, they meet up with several of their friends; Flare, Cheese, Arrow, Fist, and Cyclone. Together they were able to drive out the Demon Beasts as best they could and free the Fountain of Dreams. The next beam took them all the way back to the mining planet. Since it had been abandoned, the Demon Beasts had pretty much taken it over entirely. It's there when they find out that Dark Kirby is the one behind the whole thing. His main aim was to conquer Emerald Star and build a super weapon there using their resources. After disabling the barrier, Frost's team hurries off to Emerald Star. Dark Kirby had taken control of the castle and was working on his weapon in the basement levels. They fight through all of his guards and beasts and save the captives, and head down below to face Dark Kirby himself. They face a long, grueling battle against him, but are victorious in the end. Frost takes out the Power Star to heal everyone, only for Dark Kirby to strike again and steal it. He immediately runs off with his prize, leading Frost and the others to chase him down into the room with his weapon. It turns out that his weapon has two functions: One is to fire a deadly laser, capable of destroying entire battle cruisers in a single shot, and the other is to fire a laser that super charges the target. With the Power Star, the machine's power would rise ten fold. He successfully uses it to power himself up to ridiculous lengths. Dark Kirby became so strong, he was nearly unbeatable. Their only hope was to recover the Power Star from the machine. To their horror, it's power had been drained almost entirely. It's then when Frost gets a crazy idea; to give the Power Star their own power to recharge it. And it turned out that it worked. They were able to recharge the Power Star and blast Dark Kirby with it. He seemed defeated at first, and his machine totaled, but he rose from the rubble and began rampaging toward them again, infuriated that they had foiled his plans. Through the intensity of the battle, the whole basement level began to collapse. They had only one choice, and that was to run. They managed to escape and leave Dark Kirby behind in the collapsing, underground section of the castle. While the castle was ruined, Dark Kirby went down with it. There was much rebuilding to do, but at least his conquest had fallen flat. Princess Emerald personally awarded them for their valiant efforts, but ended up getting rewarded herself by none other than her father, as she had fought by their sides from the beginning. By the time they returned home, it was time for another celebration. They had just made it in time for Kieara's birthday. And Frost's birthday present was a proposal: He wanted to marry her. Kieara happily accepted and they settled on having their wedding sometime around the beginning of next year. 'Frost's Adventure 3': The Final Nightmare When push came to shove, Frost finally declared that it was time to strike back. He gave a rousing speech after several space ships from Nightmare began attacking all over Dreamland. He rallied up his friends and attempted to contact whatever Galaxy Soldiers may have remained, but very few got his message. Regardless, he was about ready to set out and find Nightmare's fortress. He and his team left to Castle Dedede to find Meta Knight, and found even more ships attacking. After meeting Sir Dakonyo, they were lead to the secret passage that lead down to Meta Knight's docking bay for his battleship; The Halberd. They joined forces and set out into space. ~UNDER CONSTRUCTION~ History Frost was my first Kirby fancharacter. He was originally to be named "Flare", and have red skin, but that was already taken by Kapus, who had just finished making his own character at the time. So he became Frost instead. Frost's original story was, strangely, very similar to Smash's old back story. Except taken to a more extreme level. At the time, I had begun to think of Frost as a sort of Kirby incarnation of Smash. They both were blue, and the same age, and had similar back stories. It wasn't long before I went and fixed that, personality-wise. I had to make them different in personality to make them seem more separate. And then Frost began to get his own game. This was a project that lasted for years. Unfortunately, it created several problems. Frost's personality was cringe worthy as a child. The story was flatly generic, and the whole game wasn't shaping up to be good. But that's only talking about the first remake. The original isn't even going to be mentioned any further than this. The game went through a total of 4 remakes. Eventually, the story did get fixed. But I realized that it was time to let go. The game could not hold up on the story, even if it was fixed. So the game will be made into a fanfic instead. The story was too important to let go. In fact, a whole saga revolved around the outcome of Frost's story in the roleplay series, despite the fact that it was called off later. In terms of looks, Frost didn't change much since the day he was made. The one thing that changed was his eye color, which is now a light blue color (not cyan). Frost originally was not supposed to have anything to do with Sonic. However, certain circumstances prevented me from associating with any Kirby RP'ers, which lead me to bringing in the crossover. It became much more elaborate storywise than it originally started out as. But to keep things at a normal feel, I had Frost return to his home planet after the Dark Kirby Saga. Some time afterwards, a decision was made to split up the crossover and let both sides of the fanon lead their own separate stories. And one final note, Icicle didn't use to be his twin brother. Frost originally was an only child. Somewhere along the lines of going over his story, I decided to make Icicle. Even now I don't know what convinced me to do that. But I made it work as Icicle being his long lost brother, whom he thought was dead...sort of. For a long time no one knew what Icicle was doing all that time. That has now been covered in the fixed story. 'Appearances' Smash and Co.'s Roleplay Series ☆''' = RP has been completed. '? '= RP has stopped for any number of reasons. Or has never began. '''☆The Battle of Kaoru: Non canon, but one of the only RP's he's been in from start to finish outside of the roleplay series and with other people. Frost is a main character, along with his twin brother, Icicle. There is currently a remake in the process. Other Appearances [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M.U.G.E.N M.U.G.E.N.] Frost appears as an unfinished, yet playable character. [http://stellisdreamswikia.weebly.com/ Stellis Dreams:] An animation created by MaskedGamer5 on DeviantArt, Frost appears as one of the main supporting characters. Frost returns to Pop Star some time after obtaining knighthood, originally with the intentions of meeting with old friends again. However, while passing through Cappy Town, he meets with trouble instead as it is currently being invaded by monsters. He joins forces with the main team while fighting off the monsters. Frost's main role throughout the story has yet to be revealed. Relationships with Other Characters Family Icicle He and Icicle used to be almost exactly alike, back when they were children. However, a certain fated event caused them to take different paths in life for several years. While they both have had terrible times growing up, Icicle's personality is an almost direct contrast to Frost's cynical, pessimistic nature. Icicle is silly, carefree, and a devious prankster. And he loves to get on Frost's nerves all the time. Though when it comes down to it, Icicle has shown to have his serious side too. He also fights with two swords, like Frost. However, his fighting style is vastly different, and he has a variety of swords to choose from, as he used to collect them years ago. His most often used ones are a regular and a wind elemental blade. Kieara An old childhood friend, and now his beloved wife. She was to be adopted by his father, Freeze, after she lost her parents in the war. However, Freeze was ambushed and killed on the very night he made that decision. Eventually, Frost met her anyway, and became friends. With nowhere else to go, she stayed at the Galaxy Soldier's hideout, and trained with Frost to become a soldier herself. However, another fated incident separated the two, leaving Frost to believe she had died in an explosion. It wasn't until he reunited with Icicle when he found Kieara alive as well. A few years later, he proposed to her, and they married a month afterwards. Freeze Freeze was his father, whom sacrificed himself to save him when a demon beast attacked them both. Before that, he and Frost lived alone after the death of his wife and (supposedly) Icicle. He tried to take extra care of Frost, since he was all he had left. He taught him as much as he could before his passing. Frost often wonders what his father would have done in his situations. Friends Princess Emerald He met her when he was sent to the Emerald Kingdom to warn them of an oncoming attack from Holy Nightmare. He had to sneak into the castle, as the guards wouldn't let him in. While wandering around lost, he ran into Princess Emerald, who though at first was skeptical of him agreed to help him talk to the King. It was sooner than he expected when Nightmare attacked, as he barely finished his audience with the King before they could hear Demon Beasts roaring outside. He immediately contacted the Galaxy Soldiers, and was ordered to escape. Princess Emerald decided to follow him, despite any objections he may have had. Since then, they've grown to be good friends. Eventually, she made him into a knight of the new Emerald Kingdom, several years later. Flare He met Flare after moving to Pop Star. The first friend he made there, and still the one he trusts the most. (Still unsure of what exactly is going on with Flare after his revamp, as he is Kapus' character. I don't want to say anything I'm not sure of.) Arrow Another friend he made on Pop Star. Arrow served to be his "tour guide" of most of the area, since he knew the place Frost had wanted to move into very well. Arrow is a lot younger than he is, and very naive. Frost can't help but take a liking to his child-like innocence. Fist He briefly met him once during his time on Pop Star, but didn't see him again until he reunited with Icicle. Apparently he had been traveling with Icicle since he arrived on Pop Star. Fist is a lot closer to him in age, though still younger than he is. He is also Arrow's mentor. Cyclone A now retired Galaxy Soldier spy. He was the one who brought Frost into the army after Freeze's passing, and helped train him and Kieara to become soldiers. He's a bit insensitive, and says things without really thinking, which really gets on Frost's nerves. Though he's not a bad person. He also had been traveling with Icicle for a while after the war ended, as they were trying to drive out the Demon Beasts from Solo Star. He's married with two children; Typhoon and Breeze. Fun Facts *Most puffball/batamon type Kirby fancharacters use Kirby's memorable "Poyo" sound from the anime "Kirby of the Stars". Frost uses it as some sort of fusion with the english language, mixed with a verbal tic of some sort. The result ends up replacing some words with "Poyo" (or Hiyo, as he pronounces it. (Usually spelled as "Hyo")) or (almost) randomly mixing Poyo with the words in question. It is a very unique and interesting way of speaking. *Frost is the biggest weirdness magnet ever to enter the series. Simple words cannot describe how bizarre his everyday life can be. Is it any wonder why he's always so grumpy all the time? *Frost's favorite dinner is Maxim Tomato Soup. His favorite dessert are Pep Bew Sundaes. Category:Warriors Category:Galaxy Soldier Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Knights Category:Adults Category:Weapon Users:Swords Category:STE's Characters‎ Category:Batamon